Lost in Alaska!
by ancientdragonduelist
Summary: Jeanette Miller was just on a quick plane ride to Fairbanks for a Concert. There wasn't too much unusual. But now the unthinkable has happened! Will Jeanette ever see her family again? Rated for minor character death and danger. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N... Hello Everyone! I know you are waiting for the next chaper of The Dangers of Cheating but i've got this instead. I recently saw the squeakquel (plus the chipmunk adventure) and kind of feel in love with the six little ones. Not long after I began having starnge dreams involving Jeanette and an accident. I am now writing it down for your enjoyment. Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Take off!**

Jeanette smiled shyly at the pilot of a small bush plane. "Jus git it all in duh back, don't you wurry bout neatness." He said with a redneck accent. Jeanette obeyed, putting a whole a lot of luggage in the back of the plane.

She couldn't believe this was the plane taking her to Fairbanks Alaska for a very big concert. It was a Cessna 206 on skis. The rear four seats were removed for extra cargo space. (A Cessna 206 is a six-seat, single engine bush plane. It can land in small places and be put on floats and skis instead of wheels for landing gear.) Normally she would be flying in a large jet with her sisters to a concert, but strange things had happened.

The Chipettes and Chipmunks were flying together for this concert. Their large jet had taken them to the edge of Alaska, but could go no farther for two reasons. First, Alaska was currently at odds with the rest of the U.S.A. due to over-use of the lands resources, and had closed its airports, so only bush planes could land. Second, winter was beginning across the northern hemisphere and the weather was beginning to get bad. The only nearby bush planes were two Cessna 206s, preparing to go to Fairbanks.

After a rough snow landing and a brief chat with their pilot, both bands decided to go on to Fairbanks in the two bush planes. However, there was seating trouble. Both plane's cargo areas were full to the brim with food and survival gear, so there was no room for anyone's instruments. Plus each plane had a limit of five passengers. They needed to figure out how to get all six chipmunks and their equipment to Fairbanks on these two little planes, and as a blizzard was heading their way and probably wouldn't let up for more than a week, they had to go soon.

Eventually they decided to fold down the four rear chairs of one of the planes for their instruments, with someone riding along to make sure nothing was stolen. The other five chipmunks would travel in the "passenger" Cessna. No one wanted to be alone in the "cargo" Cessna but they had no choice. Jeanette was picked to ride cargo.

The pilots decided this because of weight limits. Jeanette looked the lightest, and the cargo plane was nearly at its takeoff weight limit. (A plane won't take off if it's too heavy) Simon had tried to save her by telling them how shy and clumsy she was, and how hard it would be for her, but the pilots didn't listen. The planes had to leave now or they might not make it to Fairbanks before the blizzard.

Now she was loading everything alone while the other plane took off and her pilot made their pre-flight checks. She looked up and saw Simon up against his window, waving goodbye with a sad smile. Jeanette felt a small smile form on her face as she waved goodbye too. She stayed until he was out of sight, and then turned back to the luggage with a sigh. She hoped she would see him again soon.

"Ookaayy, y'all ready?" asked the decidedly strange pilot. "Yes." Jeanette answered quietly. "Din les git goin!" he said cheerfully. "Plueze buckle up, I don't want no deaths on muh bird here." Jeanette nodded timidly, regarding her pilot with a mixture of nervousness and apprehension. He acted like a hillbilly. _I really hope this is a short plane ride _she thought as she shrunk into her chair.

It was not to be so.

* * *

**A/N... Well what do you think? I won't know unless you review! Please Review and have a nice day. ^_^ See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N... Well got this chapter written as well so i'm posting it too. I apoligize for its shortness. You know the drill, please read and review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Extreme Danger**

"Dag nab it!!" The redneck pilot yelled as he slapped the planes gauges. "What's wrong?" Jeanette asked with a whimper of fear. They had been lost in the blizzard for awhile but he hadn't lost his temper. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for delaying them.

The delay caused by the arguing about whether or not Jeanette should ride cargo and the time it took to load the instruments had taken a lot of time. In that time the blizzard was advancing across Alaska. Radio contact reported the Alvin and the others had made it to a village before being hit by the blizzard. But Jeanette and her pilot were flying over a mountain when the blizzard caught them. There was no place to land.

The blizzard threw huge amounts of wind and snow against the little plane and had reduced visibility to nearly zero. They had gotten lost and saw no where to land. The pilot knew they where close on weight and had only brought 5 extra gallon of fuel than what was needed to get to Fairbanks. Now that decision is catching up with him.

"Weze is runnin' out off fuel is whut, weze is gonna haft tuh put her down right here!" he yelled, losing control over his fear. "What?" Jeanette asked, confused and trembling with fear. "We're gonna land right now!" he yelled in a rare moment of clear speech. Her first thoughts were: "Land now? What does he mean, land now? We can't see a thing." Then the motor sputtered.

There was dead silence in that plane. The pilot rocked the wings to get any remaining fuel into the motor, then went into a shallow dive. Jeanette was now downright terrified. The little plane was being bounced and blown by the wind so much it felt like they had almost no control. All she could see was the snow pelting the windows.

The pilot had a white-knuckled grip on the controls. His jaw was locked in position, and his eyes were boring holes through the windshield.

Suddenly they hit a weak point in the storm. Jeanette could swear she saw huge rocky outcropping just to her right. Suddenly the pilot yelled "Here we go, hold on!" and the little plane dove towards a small lake. As they got close the plane jerked upward, flaring for a landing. The plane nearly threw her of her seat as it smashed onto the ground.

She felt the tail of the plane lift as the plane rolled over. Luggage was flying everywhere. Something smashed her on the head, and her world went black.

* * *

**A/N... Oh No! They've crashed! Is Jeanette okay? Is the Pilot? Will they get home? Please read and review. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N... Okay! Okay! I'll admit it ahead of time. I gave this one away too quickly. This is all I have written for now so you'll have to wait before more comes. Please read and review. Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: This doesn't happen every day!**

A young trapper sat in his cabin, silently pondering his life. He was about 23, and very experienced. He could just about hit a wolf or a moose blindfolded, if he was using his 30-06 or .44. He had an excellent team of dogs, both young and old. He even had his own cabin up in the mountains. Yet his life never seemed perfect, he felt like he was missing something.

The trapper had come up to his lakeside cabin last week. He winterized and stocked it. He had everything necessary, plus some insulation, a heater/stove, a 30-06 bolt-action, a .44 revolver, traps hung outside on the logs and all the dog food his team could eat. He should have been out setting traps right now, but the weather had trapped him and his dogs in the cabin. Now, with free time, he contemplates his life.

The trapper knew he couldn't have asked for a better dog team. Chasta is an Alaskan Malamute he managed to tame and train as his lead dog. Law and Order are year old siblings, who are always fighting. Nevertheless, they both have enormous potential and he figures they have a bright future. Harmony is a Siberian Husky like Law and Order, but is far more experienced and wise. She always knows if other animals are around, and coordinates the team on the trail. Last but not least were Rex and Rover, both with experience. Rover can always find the trail if they get lost, and Rex once killed a wolf in one-on-one combat. Together, they were unbeatable.

The trapper's thoughts were broken by the team. All six had started barking and howling, so he knew it probably wasn't a squirrel. Order had once chased one around the lake five times, and had still failed to catch it! He grabbed his rifle and hurried outside. He was greeted by the almost inaudible sputter of an airplane motor.

He immediately cut the dogs loose to find the plane, as he could barely hear it. He knew it was having engine trouble, and was probably lost in the blizzard. "That plane could be in mortal danger," he thought to himself as he ran, "I hope it's alright." He heard gut-wrenching tearing, scraping, banging, and skidding, all horribly clear. He ran faster, and what he saw made his blood turn cold.

It was, what was left of that is, the plane of his good friend, Larry Larue. It was lying nose down in the snow, tail high, tilted to the left. Smoke rose from the front of the plane, but there was no fire. A wing was missing, torn off halfway across the lake. Cargo was scattered everywhere.

He immediately sprinted to the wreckage, tearing off the pilot's side door. His eyes feel upon Larry's corpse, beaten to death by heavy equipment. Sadly, he drew his gaze up and around the plane, looking for any possible survivors. Suddenly, he heard a moan, and looked up to see a young chipette, suspended in the air by her seat belt. He knew who she was from watching the "munk" concerts when he was in town.

Electricity coursed through his veins and he gently untangled the young chipette and put his ear to her chest. He could hear a faint heartbeat! She was Alive! His mind's focus became razor-sharp as he took her in his arms and sprinted back to his cabin. "Nothing more will hurt her, nothing!" he promised himself as he plowed through the snow to his cabin, Jeanette safely cradled in his arms.

* * *

**A/N... This is really all I have written right now. I hope to return to dreamland and continue the story but it may be awhile. Please read and review. See you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N... This one came to me last night. I must admit I was listening to romance songs for while before bed. ^_^ Hehehe... Anyways, Please** **read and review, there's a** b**it more info at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

Jeanette couldn't have been happier in her entire life. She was walking in a beautiful field overflowing with flowers. Birds were singing, and the sun was shining bright. But the best part was that she was walking hand in hand with Simon, her love interest.

Jeanette felt like all was right in the world. Warmth radiated pleasantly from everything, yet she never grew hot. Everything rose and fell in harmony, the grass, the wind, even the nearby butterflies. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it Jeanette?" murmured the beautiful chipmunk beside her. "Yes" she sighed, lulled into a trance by the world around her. Simon smiled, then turned her to face him. Jeanette leaned in for a kiss, when something happened.

There was a sudden pain in her shoulder, so bad that she had to close her eyes and hold both hands to her shoulder. When she opened her eyes things had changed. There was less color around her, sounds were less acute, and things were missing. Even Simon looked colder and more distant. She removed her glasses and cleaned them, hoping it was only them. However that only made it worse. Simon was now about three feet away, grayish and looking away from her.

Jeanette began to get scared. She tried to walk over to Simon, only to find him get father away the more she moved. "Simon, please, wait up!" she called as she began running towards him. He then turned completely away and began rapidly disappearing into the black horizon, which gave out less and less light. "No, Simon, stop, please don't leave me!" She cried as he and everything else disappeared into blackness. Overcome with grief, she fell to her knees, sobbing and crying.

Jeanette felt something warm take a hold of her as she cried, and began to hear a faint cry that gradually grew louder. The cries grew clear enough to make out, though still quiet, solidifying into "Wake up, Wake up!" She tried to open her eyes, but they were heavy and the images were fuzzy. However, her eyes eventually assembled the image into one of a man. She stopped crying hard but was still whimpering and shaking.

Jeanette then found herself pressed gently into the man's warm shoulder, which started rocking her from side to side. A strong, gentle voice kept whispering "Its ok, its ok." to her. The slight motion and gentle voice eventually calmed her down, and she just held on to the warm shoulder beneath her. The voice grew silent but the rocking didn't stop. She just laid there, being gently rocked from side to side until her eyelids grew heavy. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head into the shoulder, slowing her breathing to match the rocking. Finally, she drifted back off into the magical world of dreams, with a deep feeling of protection and affection inside her. It felt like her father had saved her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N... I know this one is short but isn't it fluffy? ^_^ I already have a plan for the next chapter and hope it will be completed soon. Please read and review. See you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N... Hello again! I'm sorry that this chapter is late. I started it after the reviews requested it. Half-way thourgh my homework catches up with me. I come back -BAM!- writer's block. I got over it after reading the latest chapter of _Alvin and the chipmunks and the chipettes, _a fanfic by an excellent writer. Anyways this chapter is focusing on simon and the others. Have fun!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Meanwhile**

Simon's heart just about stopped when static filled the cockpit of the little Cessna. It was the only sound there. He couldn't even hear Brittany breathe. The two just stood there, frozen with shock, praying it wasn't so.

The bickering that Simon had started (for once) had indeed delayed takeoff. However, the lack of luggage caused their plane to take off earlier than Jeanette's. That seemingly small amount of time made all the difference.

Simon's Cessna was flying over a small field when a fierce wind knocked the plane sideways. The pilot regained control and turned the plane into the wind, into visibility that was rapidly decaying towards zero. Snow was pelting the plane like a wall of miniature bullets. The wind howled like a banshee. The blizzard had caught them.

Their pilot, Joe Thomas, switched on the radio as he shoved the control stick down. He knew he had to warn Larry that the blizzard was here. He also knew their only chance at a safe landing lay in the small field they were over. He had to land now, or the Cessna would land however the blizzard dictated. (This is usually fatal)

"Larry!" Joe yelled "The blizzard! It's here!" "What!?" Larry screamed. "I'm over a field and am going to try to land now; I'll contact you once I'm down." He said, and cut off the radio. He didn't know what kind of situation Larry was in. He just hoped he would be all right.

Joe focused all his attention and skill on flying. He remembered his instructor warning him about dangerous landings. "Leave yourself behind!" He had commanded. "Feel your plane rumble beneath you, feel her strain and flow through the air. Once you feel her, you can fly her as if her body were your own." Naturally, Joe had brushed it off as the insanity of an old man. But now, as he lets his thoughts, fears and wants go, he really did feel the plane, like he was the little Cessna. With a grin, he opened his eyes and shoved the control stick forward, sending them diving towards the ground.

Simon hadn't heard much of Joe's brief conversation but he heard enough. He heard "going to try to land". Simon had zilch idea where they were going to land, and he couldn't see a thing. Even scarier, the pilot had closed his eyes and started mumbling. Suddenly he stopped mumbling, opened his eyes with a crazy glint, and the plane dove strait down. His last calm though was "I hope Jeanette's okay"

There was total pandemonium in the passengers of the little Cessna. Theodore and Eleanor, who were sitting in the back and had little idea what was going on, screamed in terror and held on to each other and their seats. Alvin and Brittany, who had ominously stopped their eternal argument when the storm hit, screamed in unison with their siblings and clutched their own seats. Simon, who guessed what was going to happen, held on to his own chair and yelled "Whoa!" The pilot didn't even notice them.

The little Cessna was under more stress than it had ever been in its operational life. The wind it was used to. The snow was hard but endurable. Even during the steep dive it stayed in one piece. But if it hit the ground wrong, it would be torn apart. No plane could take that kind of stress.

But Joe flew her true. Mostly Leveling out after getting close to the ground, he flew her strait into the wind. The winds slowed the plane way down, slow enough for a landing. Forcing the control stick forward once again, he brought her down. The plane thrashed around like an animal trapped in hell, but Joe's skilled hand held her steady. Finally, the Cessna stood upright, intact, and safe on the ground.

The five furry passengers immediately broke open the door and sprinted away, for about 5 feet. The cold, wind and snow stopped them cold. Joe immediately jumped out, scooped them up, and ran back to the plane. All of the Chipmunks (and the two Chipettes) were scared, crying and helpless. Joe gently set them on his lap, and then began planning how to set up the shelter in the cargo area. After a while, he began to speak…

"OK everyone, we're all alive and safe, now we need to set up camp. Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor, you three come with me. Simon, Brittany, you stay with the airplane." "What about Jeanette?!" cried Brittany. She cares deeply about her sisters, even though she doesn't always show it. "Oh yes, I have to call Larry" Joe said, and turned on the radio.

It took a little work, but soon the radio locked on to Larry's frequency. "Larry, are you there?" Joe asked "There yuh damn are, ya shore took ya damn time!" Larry bellowed in reply. Joe grinned, he and Larry were good buddies, and he could tell Larry was secretly worried about him. "Muh passenger here has been rasin' such a racket that I can't concentrate!" Larry continued. "Tell her we're all okay, that'll shut her up." Joe said with a sympathetic eye roll. Joe may be a professional pilot, but, like Larry, his roots are in the country and he shows them now and then.

"I'm going to set up camp; two of my passengers are staying with the plane so I'll leave the radio on, See you!" Joe said. "See Yuh!" Larry replied. It was the last any one but Jeanette would ever hear from him. Larry gave the radio to Jeanette, and she and her friends talked for a long time. They were discussing their pilots when Larry shouted "Dag nab it!"

Jeanette couldn't say much but Simon figured out what was going on. He and Brittany constantly talked to Jeanette, comforting her. Jeanette kept her head because of them. Suddenly, Jeanette screamed, a tearing sound was heard, and the radio died, leaving only static to fill the little airplane.

* * *

**A/N... This would be the perfect cliff hanger if i hadn't already given it away. (pouts) The next chapter will be on Jeanette and the Trapper. Please read and review! See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N...I admit I cheated on this one. (Am I doing that a lot?) I just figured this would be a good way to set things up for future events ^_^ You absolutly HAVE to listen to the song, Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Whicks. It'll show you Jeanette's mood. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Meeting**

Jeanette's eyes fluttered open. She heard beautiful music. But it wasn't the kind of music she usually played. This music was far softer and slower. Her eyes drifted over to the right, and found the man who rescued her from her nightmare sitting on a stool, playing a guitar. His eyes were hazy and unfocused, as if he were losing himself in the music, like she sometimes did. Jeanette laid back and relaxed, hoping he wouldn't notice her awake and stop playing. She slowed her breathing as the words began flowing from his mouth, matching the tone of his guitar…

_I came to see her daddy, for a sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret, I'd be asking for her hand_

_I guess that's why he left me waiting, in the living room by myself_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her, sitting on a shelf_

_She was playing Cinderella, she was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm prince charming, but to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in, and stealing Cinderella_

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a, better look at one_

_When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something son?"_

_I said "Yeah, she's quite a woman" and he just stared at me_

_Then I realized that in his eyes, she would always be_

_Playing Cinderella, riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm prince charming, but to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in, and stealing Cinderella_

_He slapped me on the shoulder, then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him, that's when I could see it too_

_Playing Cinderella, riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_If he gives me a hard time, I can't blame the fella_

_I'm the one who's stealing, Cinderella_

The guitar played on a little more, and then faded away. Jeanette sighed; it was the most beautiful song she had heard in a long time. The gentle strumming of the guitar and the soft, lulling voice had captivated her. She had no idea why she never heard a song like this before. Then she looked up, and saw the man smiling across the room at her. She shyly returned his smile, and softly said "Hi"…

* * *

**A/N... I actually have the next chapter's summary written down, but it will be a long and difficult chapter to write. Oh, and freestyle wrestling has begun. We must train the younglings! See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N... (Gasp) (Gasp) I...I...think I outrun them...I.. Oh, hello there. I am very sorry to have posted this chapter so late. The rough draft required much editing before it was ready. Also, as a (possible) future engineer and the only competent one on the team, I've been constantly loging 4 hours a day, including lunch, at the robot room. I have done ALL the building, including several problematic rebuilds, and ALL the programming, making the Robot go and do it's tasks with a PS2 controller. Tomorrow I must make it do things on it's own. Anyways, with wrestling as a bonus, my grades have suffered horribly. Only the recovery of my Flash Drive and some sneaking of papers have allowed me to complete this chapter under my parent's tyrannical rule. (At least when it comes to homework) It is longer than usual and I have tried the Dialogue format. I need your opinion on this chapter and style. Read on!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Contact**

"Hello" said the man, strongly with a great smile.

"That was amazing" Jeanette sighed.

"Aaww, it's nothing'." he said, scratching his neck and blushing.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Jeanette asked. She had never heard anything along those lines.

"It's just an older country song I like."

"Country? What's that?" Jeanette asked, never having heard of the love, pain, and good times that happen in the backwoods.

"In my humble opinion, the best genre of music in the world" he replied with pride.

"I've never heard of country."

"Really? Where are you from?"

"L.A. I'm Jeanette, one of the chipettes." She said shyly, amazed he hadn't figured that out.

"Oh yes, I saw a concert of yours once." He replied nonchalantly.

"Only one?" she asked, confused. She thought everyone knew about them and the chipmunks.

"Yours' and the chipmunk's music are the only rock I can listen to." He casually replied.

"What's wrong with Rock?!" she asked, not seeing a single flaw in her genre of music.

"It is WAY to close to rap for my tastes." He said with a disgusted shake of his head.

"Oh…" Jeanette had heard part of a rap song once. It was absolutely horrible.

"Thank you for saving me from that nightmare earlier." She said shyly, hoping to change the subject.

"It's Okay; I'd be having nightmares too after a crash like that."

"Ohmygosh, the plane! Is the pilot okay?!" Jeanette asked extremely worried. She didn't even know how she had survived.

"I'm sorry, but he was killed by loose baggage." He said in a low and somber tone.

Jeanette almost started crying upon hearing this, but the man had walked over and gently hugged her.

"It's all my fault, I didn't get the instruments strapped down." She said, half-crying half- saying it.

"No it isn't, it's the job of the pilot to ready the aircraft for takeoff, no one else's." he replied in a solid tone, contrasting to his usual casual one. "Larry never paid attention to that kind of stuff anyways."

"You knew him?" Jeanette asked, looking up.

"He was an old friend of mine. He was a good guy at heart, but he was way too much of a partier. I knew this would eventually happen, him being a pilot and all." He said, back in his casual tone, remembering Larry.

"But we wasted time choosing someone to get in the planes, if we hadn't we might have beat the blizzard." She said, still blaming herself.

"He never should have flown; any pilot with common sense doesn't take chances." The man said firmly, determined not to let Jeanette take the blame for this.

"How do you know all this?" Jeanette asked, wondering exactly who would know so much about planes and be stuck out in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm a private pilot like him; I just take winters off for the trapping season. My name's Nicholas."

"Trapping season?" Jeanette asked, really learning a lot since she had woken up.

"We catch animals for their furs. It's a way to spend time in the wilderness and make a living." He said in obvious reverence for the woods.

"Huh?!" asked Jeanette, terrified. She backed slowly out of his arms.

"Don't worry, I'm never going to hurt you." He said gently.

"I don't really like this." She said, unable to keep fear out of her voice.

"I swear, on my life, I will never hurt you. Your still hurt a little from the crash, would I have saved you if I wanted to hurt you?"

"No, I don't think so." She said, finally calming down."

"Anyways, you better lay back down. You don't want to get a headache." He said.

Nicholas gently scooped Jeanette up and laid her down on the little table with a bit of cloth that he had put her on when he brought her back from the plane wreck.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little" She said, not wanting to inconvenience him.

"Do you hear the dog barking outside?" he asked, pointing at the door.

"Yeah" she said, unsure about where this was going.

"That's Order, one of my sled dogs. She's always yapping."

"You have a sled dog team?!" she asked in wonder.

"Yep, and it's the best in the world." He said with pride. "Why are you all the way out here?"

"The Chipmunks, my sisters, and I were going to a concert when the blizzard hit."

"Is everyone okay?!" he asked, standing up like he was about to go searching for them.

"Yes, they landed in field." Jeanette said quickly.

"Okay then" he said, calming back down.

"Where's the dishwasher?"

(Sounds of laughter fill the room.)

"We don't have electricity or plumbing out here silly, am I supposed to build a pipe system all the way out here?!"

"No, I guess not." Jeanette said, badly embarrassed but smiling all the same.

"Is there anything I should do? Jeanette asked.

"No, just get some rest now, you've had a big day." He replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked wanting to be of some help.

"I'll be fine, I handle the chores all the time. Good night now." He said.

"Good night." She said, feeling better, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I have recently been informed the Chipmunks and Chipettes sing much more Pop than Rock, but I really can't tell the difference. I have a much more complete rough draft of the next chapter in my room, and it should be much easier to write. With my trusty Flash Drive and the Robot just about complete, I should be able to get the next chapter up much sooner. Please review the style of writing I'm using and on the story. Ahh! There they are! See you later! (Zooooommm)  
**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Greetings everyone, I live! I have not been working on stories much lately but I am now back at fanfiction for a while, like a drifting soul amoung the worlds of fiction.

I have had the next chapter firmly locked in my mind for a year or two now, and even an idea on the next one, but can never get off my but and write. I fallen back into Star Wars (I love many different series, and spent periods liking, forgetting, then liking them again, like a cycle) and have been spurred to write a story on it too! My time at high school is running out, (not permantently, but for the winter) and it is the day before school gets back. I just need a kick in the pants to write again, preferably before school gets hard again. The next chapter of this story **IS **outlined in my head, but i haven't touched this story in forever...


End file.
